


Hyperbolic Heats

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Caulifla seeks Goku to be trained. However, Goku can't train Caulifla at the moment so he suggests Future Trunks trains her instead, who happens to be visiting at the same time Caulifla is. The two saiyans then make the voyage to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where the two learn more about each other. To thank Trunks for his time and training her, Caulifla thinks of a sensual way she's been dying to have released, and Trunks is the best saiyan fit.For godzamasuWarning: contains sexual content aka lemon!
Relationships: Caulifla/Future Trunks, Future Trunks Briefs/Caulifla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hyperbolic Heats

After Champa had finally agreed to the little saiyan's request to travel to Universe Seven to be trained under the powerful saiyan Goku, Caulifla was ready to go. Anticipating her rematch and being Goku's student, Caulifla was as happy as she could be. 

Dropping on a farm filled with vegetables, Caulifla watches as Goku was hard at work, harvesting out every vegetable he could. "Goku!" Caulifla shouts as she flies down to meet him. "Caulifla?" Goku eyes widen at the sight, then immediately smirking. "You're itching for a rematch too, huh Caulifla!" Goku grins wide, belting out a shout before transforming into super saiyan. 

Giddy as always to see any saiyan transform, she belts out her own scream and turns super saiyan as well. Goku smiling at the sight. "Alright, Caulifla ready?" Goku chuckles, expecting their reunion to at least go about with talking first, but sparring was also acceptable. 

"SON GOKU YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SPAR WITH SOME SAIYAN GIRL! Not when you have loads of vegetables to harvest!" His wife ChiChi storms over to Goku and yanks him towards the crops. "Awww, but ChiChi!" Goku whines. Caulifla sighs, assuming this is his wife, she had no choice but to head back to Universe Six earlier than she expected. "No buts, Goku! Now get to work!" Goku sighs, watching as his wife takes her leave to go see where Goten had run off to. Turning to Caulifla, Goku approaches her as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't train you for the time being, but Vegeta and Bulma's older son Trunks is visiting for a bit. I'm sure he'd be happy to train with you." Goku says with a big smile, then giving Caulifla directions to Capsule Corps.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

As Trunks drops down from the Time Machine, he sighs. No longer could he find happiness in any other timeline. Not after his mother's death and Mai's death as well, dying cruelly at the hands of Goku Black who unleashed his rage onto her once and for all. Goku Black despised that a mortal human such as Mai survived so long, so he decided to end her once and for all. 

Dropping down to Capsule Corps. Vegeta huffed at him, telling him that there was no way they would fight another one of his villains-Bulma of course putting her husband in his place. As Trunks approaches his parents, he vents about he wasn't happy practically anywhere, and hoped that he would at least heal here instead. Bulma of course was happy with the idea and didn't care that he wanted to stay here. As long as Trunks would be healing and happy.

About four days after he returned to this timeline, did Goku come flying along with a younger female saiyan. Immediately captivated by her beauty and strong ki, Trunks had his eyes set. "Hey Trunks! I know you're depressed and all, but I got you someone that'll help you feel better!" Goku says as he approaches the Briefs family Caulifla next to him.

Vegeta stares at Caulifla, then saying, "So it's you, Caulifla."

Caulifla stares back at Vegeta with a grand smirk. "Nice to see you too Vegeta."

Goku turns to Trunks and smiles warmly. "This here is Caulifla, as your dad's already stated her name. She's super strong and I'm honestly jealous that you'll be getting to train her! She's looking for a master to train her to be stronger. I figured you'd be best suited since you're healing, maybe take your mind off the negative things." Goku declares.

Bulma places a hand on Trunks' shoulder and smiles. "That sounds like a great idea, why don't you? You two can go the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and wear some leftover saiyan armor I made when you and your father trained a while back." Bulma suggests.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, waaaa! Now I'm really really jealous..." Goku groans. 

Caulifla casts a look at Bulma. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"It's a training spot located in The Lookout, a really high up place. One year in there is equivalent to one day out here." Vegeta declares. 

"A year!" Caulifla screeches, in utter disbelief at what the prince was saying. 

"It sounds crazy, I know. But trust me, it doesn't feel that long." Trunks declares. Caulifla runs her hands through her hair as she sighs. "Alright, uh...Trunks was it? Are you ready to train to the max with me in that Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Caulifla asks, placing her hand out in front of Trunks. Trunks stares at her, everyone most likely expecting her to say yes, but would Caulifla be able to make him feel better. Only time would tell. 

Forcing a smile on his lips, he takes her hand into his own. "Sure, yea I'll go with you."

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

After donning the saiyan armor Bulma had spares of, Goku instant transmissions the hybrid and the pureblood saiyan to the Lookout. Explaining to Mr. PoPo and Dende that Caulifla and Trunks wanted to train, the two were more than happy to let the saiyans train, so long as it didn't collapse as much as it did last time. Goku made no promises. 

As Caulifla shivers while looking around in the Time Chamber, Trunks was quick to assure her that she'll get used to it. First the two sat at the kitchen, Caulifla was the first to express how she really wanted to be trained by Goku. How she fought him many times in the Tournament of Power and he left an affect on her. One that made her want to get stronger. She vented how she even wanted to get even stronger than her potara fusion with Kale, a friend of hers. Caulifla also mentioned how she wanted to surpass both Cabba and Kale, and one day maybe Goku too.

"Sounds like you're a very ambitious saiyan." Trunks comments with a soft smile. "That's a very nice trait to have. To want to get stronger because you want to. Unfortunately for a hybrid saiyan like me, we're not really like a pure saiyan-we don't really like to fight much unless we have to...however this timeline's counterpart seems to love fighting a lot more. But I don't blame him, he actually grew up with a best friend and a lot better lifestyle than me." 

"It's not too late to make a better lifestyle now instead of being so hung up on the past." Caulifla says as she takes a sip of her soda. Trunks sighs. He knew Caulifla was right, quite frankly, his father was right as well. He needed to attempt to have a better lifestyle himself instead of beating himself with the past.

"Hmmm, I'm going to show you a special kind of super saiyan two before talking to you more about why I'm like this..." Trunks says, getting out of his chair as Caulifla's eyes light up with excitement. It was finally time to train just like she wished, as she follows the hybrid out away from the kitchen. As they stood by the steps of the Time Chamber, Trunks powers up to super saiyan. "The best way to ascend further with your power is through absolute rage, anger, and emotions that mix well in your blood. Think about the deep sentimental stuff. Stuff that makes you sad, angry, and hopeless!" Trunks himself was attempting to feel said emotions. It wasn't until he thought of Goku Black and the billions he managed to kill-Mai and his mother included, did that rage unlock once more, only Trunks had to fight for control. His eyes became solid white as every muscle grew, and his scream fills the whole chamber, maybe even Dende and Mr. PoPo could hear it as well. 

Caulifla shields her eyes as her jaw drops at the sight of Trunks being so overwhelmed with so much rage and power. "THINK OF EVERYONE OR EVERYTHING YOU COULD HAVE LOST! HOW YOU FOUGHT FOR A REASON EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE IS NOW DEAD! HOW YOUR LIFE WAS A TRAGEDY FROM THE START!"

Caulifla gasps as everything begins to rumble in this room. Trunks' anger was beyond that of Kale's, so much so that it nearly frightened Caulifla. As she fought her way through Trunks' wrath, she lunges herself into Trunks' arms, wrapping her arms around Trunks. Fighting to hold her embrace on Trunks, she squeezes him tightly, hoping he would be brought back—even if it was a tiny bit of him. As Trunks stops thinking about his timeline, he settles down, brought back by Caulifla. In shock, he looks down as Caulifla hugs him tight, never seeming to let go. Quickly, he disperses out of his super saiyan rage as he and Caulifla quietly go back into the chamber. 

As Trunks and Caulifla sat down at their perspective beds across from each other, Trunks begins to speak about his timeline properly, instead of confusing her. "There was never a worse time that I have endured than the events of Goku Black raiding my timeline...I was used to my father being dead there, but I still had my mother...while she was handing me the fuel for the time machine, we were ambushed by Goku Black...I tried my hardest to get out with my mom alive...but Black murdered her..." sighing, he forced himself to keep going. "There's a girl I used to be close to...Mai. She was very brave and very strong to keep enduring the hell Black put us through. She survived until the near end, unfortunately, she was purged with the rest of the survivors...leaving only Goku, Vegeta, and I on the battlefield...I was so angry, depressed, and filled with rage that Goku Black had destroyed everything! Taken everything away from me! And for what? His stupid so called justice?!" Clenching his saiyan armor tightly, Caulifla could've sworn he would've ripped a piece off. "Now they're both dead, and it's all my fault...in the end, my world was beyond repair."

Kicking off the boots, Caulifla watches as they fall down to the ground. Sighing, she gets underneath the covers. "I'm sorry that happened to you Trunks...I wish I was in this timeline instead of my own. I would've personally fought Goku Black until my heart gave out...no bastard deserves to make us feel that way, especially believing that the world needed to be purged of mortals and saiyans...if I could, I would undo everything Goku Black did..."

"Yea..." Trunks says softly as he takes off his boots and gloves, laying on his bed. Closing his eyes, he sighs softly. "Thanks."

As the seventh hour made itself known, Caulifla had woken up from a dream of watching Trunks suffer at the hands of Goku Black before her dream became her own personal nightmare.Unable to go back to sleep, Caulifla forces herself to go out of the chamber and into the white void. The Tournament of Power sure was fun for the most part, especially when Caulifla had close encounters with Goku. They would've lasted longer if Kale's berserk bouts weren't in the way. Not that Caulifla could complain now, thanks to today's daily message of it being in the past, and nothing could be done to fix the past. Still, at least through Trunks, she was learning what it truly meant to be a saiyan. 

From the start of the tournament Caulifla believed she was to be victorious—that she would be the one to bring her universe to victory. Besides enjoying in fighting Goku, she hated how he was always able to reign victorious, and how easy Caulifla was beaten by him. Not even using the potara earrings would put Goku in his place. Caulifla's fists clench at just the thought of being knocked out. At her universe ultimately being wiped out. There was nothing she could do. She was to be erased. Alongside everyone she cared about. She was never strong enough. She would never reach Goku's level. She would never be the strongest saiyan. 

Having all these thoughts cloud her mind made Caulifla want to cry since she felt so weak in this moment. Being alone with her harsh realities was so horrible. It enraged her that she would never be victorious. Her blood boils as her teeth chatter amongst each other before clenching tightly. Her anger was engulfing her very being, and all she could see was absolute red. All she could feel was the color red. Staring at the white void all she could was scream out in anger. Regrets, defeats, pain. Every muscle grew, as her hair transforms into the blonde glow, and electricity surrounds her body as she heaves, allowing the rage to spread through her. 

Startled by the scream and the massive amount of ki surging, Trunks was quick to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he peers into the golden glow. "C-Caulifla...?" Running into the source of the energy, his jaw drops as he couldn't believe it. Whatever Caulifla pondered and felt in the moment certainly assisted her in transforming—perfecting the super saiyan two rage. Smiling, he runs up to her and cheers, "Wow! I'm impressed! You managed to pull it off, Caulifla." Turning serious with a crooked grin, Trunks transforms into super saiyan two. "Let's see how you do against a fellow super saiyan!"

With bursting potential, Caulifla sped her way upfront to meet Trunks, the two locking arms before Caulifla threw multiple punches into Trunks' gut. As Trunks takes in the punches and awaits for an opening, he kicks Caulifla away before speeding into the depths of the chamber and continues to fight on with her. As Caulifla threw crush cannons in every direction, Trunks was blasted with a few of them. Once he got the opportunity, Trunks releases a Masenko, sending Caulifla flying. Caulifla was quick to catch herself before she could disappear forever into the void. As she sped her way back to her battle against Trunks, she had built her hands up with two twin energy blasts, ready to be thrown at Trunks. Aiming one at his head, she knew he would dodge it as he inevitably ended up falling into the second one that was aimed at his chest. The two battling until an hour passed by, officially making it the ninth hour. 

Caulifla had finally calmed down, her energy immensely drained, however she still had some conserved for something special. She was truly grateful for everything Trunks has done, and deep down her saiyan body, she felt that it needed to be repaid. Properly. And maybe, this would better assist him in feeling much better and raise his hope for a better future.

Trunks sat on his bed, casually pulling off a piece of his blue undershirt. Everywhere, did little tatters form. His baby blue hair had grown a bit, any more and it would reach down his shoulders again. Caulifla sat down his bed as Trunks looks up from his boredom. "Hey Caulifla. Some crazy match huh?" Trunks says with a smile. Caulifla nods, smirking at him. "Actually, I'm actually bursting with energy still...but for something else." 

Trunks raises an eyebrow as he looks at the saiyan sitting across from him. She moves herself closer as she places both her hands on his face and brings his face close to hers, taking his lips into a quick kiss before she could even have second thoughts and chicken out. Trunks eyes widen, taken aback at Caulifla's quick motions to kiss him. Ever since he laid eyes on Caulifla, did he find her very beautiful. And now here she was, with her lips on top of his. He couldn't help but kiss back, wrapping his arms around her back as she pins him down his back, continuing their make out session down his bed. Caulifla straddles on top of Trunks as Trunks groans, since the saiyan tights weren't helping that their private parts were practically rubbing against each other. Groaning he runs his fingers through her hair. "C-Caulifla...you're so beautiful..." he finally admits as Caulifla grins. "I know, and you're hot too, Trunks." 

As Caulifla brings herself close to his tights, she creates a waistband in order to pull them down. Trunks chuckles in embarrassment as his penis rested, Caulifla licking her lips as she couldn't wait to do all the things she wanted to in order to excite him. Taking off her white gloves, she brings her right around his thick member, and starts to massage it up and down, Trunks groaning as his dick was pulsating with the pleasure of her handjob. Starting off her pattern slowly, with her other hand, Caulifla wraps it around Trunks' neck to bring her close again for another kiss session. Although the second kiss was filled with fiery passion, Trunks was groaning from the handjob, quivering underneath Caulifla. When she heard his groans, Caulifla quickens her pace, wanting to hear his groans grow louder—since they turned her on. With every squeeze and rub, Trunks's legs shake with anticipation of his first climax of many for tonight. "Caulifla..." he breaks the kiss just a bit, their noses rubbing against each other. "I'm cumming..." 

"Then cum, Trunks~."

Trunks' seed spills into her hand as Caulifla giggles, looming over to the kitchen and taking a spare cloth to rub her hand clean. Trunks was left a beet red mess on the bed as he stares down at his boner in disbelief. It stood tall and proud, and every vein was screaming for Caulifla to come back. 

"Sorry that I came in your hand...hehe...it felt good though."

"I'm glad to hear that Trunks, because tonight is far from over." Caulifla says as she moves her mouth down towards her tip. "Hmmm I wonder if you taste as good as you look." She licks her lips approvingly as she stares at the gleam of his tip. Giving it a few licks, she was already addicted with his taste. Latching her lips on his tip, she begins to suck it like a lollipop, causing Trunks to groan out. Ringing her finger and thumb around the rest of his member, she rubs up and down as she sucks on the tip some more. Finally deciding to take a third of him in her mouth, Trunks moans lowly. Murmuring his words, "Caulifla...fuck...your mouth is amazing...!" Sitting up, he stares down at her doing her dirty work, watching as she started to take his whole length inside her mouth. Trunks looks over at her ass perked up and grins mischievously, grabbing a handful of her cheek and squeezing firmly. Caulifla trembles as chills spread down her core, but carried on with the blowjob as she pleased. As her sucking pattern became sloppy and wet, Trunks arches his back, the pleasure spasming through his entire body as his hands drop down to the bed sheets, gripping tightly. "Shit...Caulifla...I'm going to cum again in your mouth!" He gasps out, captivated by his second climax, dropping his load into Caulifla's mouth as she indulges in it happily.

Trunks heaves, staring at the saiyan who smiles sweetly up at him. "I think this is the best night I've ever had in a while." He grins. "I think I'll be able to sleep this time." Pulling Caulifla up top of him he whispers huskily into her ear. "Go ahead and ride me, make me feel good Caulifla~." 

Caulifla grins, ripping off the rest of his armor, careful not to damage it so that once these two came out the chamber they would still have some clothes to wear. Caulifla herself forced her jumpsuit into a two piece, the lower half becoming pants as she slips out of them. Examining her panties, she nearly gasps at how wet she had gotten over doing the dirty deeds to Trunks. Slipping those off too, she hovers above Trunks' erection, preparing to lower herself. She was somewhat intimidated by his size, but if she was able to take him in her mouth, then most certainly should she be able to take him inside.

Trunks' erection managed to squeeze its way inside the heat of Caulifla's insides, as Trunks groans out loud, loving the feeling of being inside of her. "Oh Kami...! You feel so good..." he manages to say as Caulifla cups his face and whispers to him huskily, "I could say the same about you hot stuff...you're big and hard, just the way I want it..." grunting, she struggles to thrust him in and out at first, and it didn't help that he was throbbing inside her, she wanted to ride him, and that's what she intended on doing. 

After a few moments pass by, Caulifla begins to thrust Trunks in and out of her, swaying her hips back and forth sloppily, biting down her bottom lip at how he filled her just right. Trunks grins as he watches the dirty little saiyan bounce up and down on his dick, their skin slapping with every thrust, and Caulifla was moaning softly, her body hot with their sex. Trunks lowers the chest plate of her saiyan armor and rubs her covered breasts, hoping to see them as soon as they were out of here. "Fuck, Caulifla..." Trunks breathes out in amazement, rubbing her breasts in a circular pattern as she brings her body down on top of his, locking lips with him as they open their mouths in sync, allowing their tongues to battle each other for dominance. "Feeling better yet, Trunks~?" Caulifla giggles. Through his pants, Trunks manages to respond, "Why yes, Caulifla~ I love this~ I love how you feel..." at his last words, Trunks grabs Caulifla by the waist and spins the saiyan around until she down her stomach, ass up. 

Ever since Trunks had groped her ass and watched her giving him a blowjob, did he grow a liking for it. And now, he was going to fuck her doggy style where could stare at it as much as pleased. "I love how your butt looks in front of my eyes...so I hope you're okay with this position..." Caulifla turns to look at him out of the corner of her eyes as she smirks. "Of course it's okay, hehe~ do as you please Trunks!" Trunks smiles at her words as he holds his boner, pushing himself back inside her, holding her waist as he starts his thrusting pattern. Nice and slow to indulge in her insides properly while staring down at her cheeks. Grunting through his teeth, his speed quickens over how loud Caulifla was becoming, a moaning mess as she grips the bed sheets tightly, the bed creaking with every powerful thrust Trunks was doing. Spanking her ass every now and then, he watches as Caulifla arches her back up and trembles at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His thrusts were sloppier than hers, but rough as he hit spots she couldn't when she was riding him. His hands lower down to her butt as he squeezes her cheeks tightly and pulls his body on top of hers and continues his thrusting as he kisses down her neck and back. Sucking on certain spots, he'd make sure he'd leave her marked with his hickies. 

"You said you love my butt, right?" Caulifla says as she was on her knees, Trunks was on his knees at this point as well, his arms wrapped around her stomach. A fierce blush takes his face as he nods. "Y-Yeah, I do..." Caulifla pants, nearing her climax as she planned to last a little longer for his satisfaction. "Well, how about I ride you in reverse cowgirl? That way you get to look at it as much as you want, hehe." Caulifla says as Trunks grins, scooping her up and drops himself down on her back. As Caulifla lays on top of him, she sits herself up properly on him and faces forward, though her legs were nearly giving out, she was willing to push on. Turning into super saiyan two, Caulifla trembles at how the transformation increased the pleasure—and her energy. Bouncing up and down his erection again, she made sure to be on near all fours, her thrusting causing herself to continue bouncing up and down, Trunks grinning at the view as he places his hands on her legs, groaning at the super saiyan power surging through his body as well, electrifying within him as Caulifla's thrusting speed was faster than it was previously, Trunks struggling to keep himself from edging close to his climax. Beads of sweat trickle down their bodies, both of them attaining new power, learning new things from each other, and most importantly, experiencing wild saiyan sex within each other. Both their breathing becomes shaky as they fought exhaustion to keep participating in their sexual desires. However, their climaxes were coming close, and neither of them could hold back any longer.

As Caulifla's climax ripples through her, Trunks' super saiyan sparks through, giving him enough energy to sit up and throw in a couple more sloppy and messy thrusts before he too met his climax. So much sweat slicked between their bodies as Trunks held her body close and fucked her as she sat on him, biting down her shoulder as he finally reached his climax, the two matching their screams before dispersing of their super saiyan forms and collapsing down Trunks' bed. In total disbelief that they lasted this long, but reminded themselves that they were saiyans so of course they'd be roaring with endless stamina. Both of them laid there, unable to move as exhaustion and the electricity of their super saiyan two forms spasm through their bodies slowly. 

"Wow..." Caulifla manages to breathe out, as Trunks pants, trying to move, but every muscle was exhausted. "Yeah...wow....that was...something else...thanks for that." Trunks replies, the two casting each other smiles and blushes before the two end up passing out on his bed. 

As the saiyans finally woke up, they realized they only had four hours left—their sex being long and enduring, and then the hours they passed out into a slumber. Forcing themselves up, they were practically walking gelatin as they were greeted with the mess they unknowingly created. Torn bed sheets, scratched bed posts, ripped curtains, feathers fluttering about. Trunks had realized his hair had grown to his shoulders, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

Caulifla stretches as she takes a look around the room. "Wow...I guess we didn't hold back, huh?" She nudges him as Trunks chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so...let's hurry up and clean this place before we waste any more precious training time." Caulifla fixes her armor and was quick to fix her tights as she stumbles around, not knowing what to clean first. "I wouldn't necessarily call it a waste, I mean we did have mind blowing sex not that long ago." Caulifla picks up the feathers and makes her way to the void with the pile, blasting them into the oblivion. Trunks attempts to fix what remained of his bed, as he awkwardly shuffles away from there and walks up to Caulifla, who was in just as much as blood, sweat and tatters as him. The two exchange blushes and sheepish smiles before spending the last bit of their hours training as much as they could, even though they've learned as much as they could from each other—for the time being. 

Outside the hyperbolic time chamber waits Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma. A mischievous smile was firmly placed on her lips. If she was correct, and judging how her conversation with Caulifla went, then the saiyan was most likely successful in cheering up Trunks. "Honestly, woman, when are you going to wipe that grin off your face?" Vegeta crudely comments. "Yeah, Bulma...you've had that face for a while and it's kinda creepy..." Goku agrees with Vegeta. "Once again, my brilliant brain has successfully started something wonderful." Bulma says with pride as they watch Trunks and Caulifla stumble out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

Vegeta analyzes their appearance and his jaw drops as his eyes widen once he had realized what Bulma had pulled. "WHAT THE HELL, BULMA!" Vegeta gags as Goku could only onlook in confusion as Bulma winks at the pair. "Wow, it looks like you two had quite the training session!" She chirps, nodding in approval as Trunks and Caulifla glow with radish red blushes. "M-Mom...please no..." covering his face, Trunks mumbles. "Can we please go home? I want to take a bath..." Caulifla stretches as she puts her hand on Trunks' arm. "I agree with him, I could really use a bath." 

Goku whines, "Awww, sensing by your guys' power levels and immense ki, I can tell you guys trained nonstop...I'm so jealous that you got to train with Caulifla, Trunks! I've been dying for a rematch...but ChiChi wants me to finish with the harvests before winter."

"A-Ah, ye-yeah, we trained..." Trunks gulps, turning to his father who was nearly fainting. "Yep, they trained alright! Now let's all go home!" Bulma declares, each and everyone taking flight as Bulma gets in her car. "Vegeta, why are you gagging over their training? I'm JEALOUS!" Goku says through flight as Trunks and Caulifla could only blush amongst each other. "IT WASN'T JUST TRAINING, KAKAROT..." not particularly fond of telling Goku of what Bulma created—and what his son did—Vegeta flew faster. Goku turned around to look at Trunks and Caulifla before shrugging. "It was just training Vegeta!" Goku speeds his way after the prince as Trunks turns to Caulifla and smiles brightly. "Caulifla...thanks for helping me heal, even if it was just a little bit at a time, it was nice spending time with you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Trunks declares. 

Caulifla returns the smile as she nods. "And thank you for letting me unleash more of my potential—in two different ways."

Their attentions were immediately pulled to Goku's loud screeching below them. 

"OH KAMI! VEGETA THAT'S NASTY! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT?!?! THEY HAD SEX IN THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER?!?! EWWWW!!! I AM NEVER TRAINING IN THERE AGAIN!!!"

To which Trunks and Caulifla knew that they would never hear the end of their special training, but nonetheless, it was still pretty worth it.


End file.
